1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to combing devices for positioning the plurality of conductors in a multiconductor cable. More specifically, the invention relates to a combing device of the type intended for use in orienting specified pairs of adjacent conductors of the cable 90 degrees from an original axial orientation.
2. The Prior Art
In the application tooling for connectorizing the ends of a plurality of conductors in a transmission cable or the like, wire handling combs are often deployed in separting and accurately positioning individual conductors for subsequent address to a connector. Some connectors are programmable, and contemplate the common termination of two conductors in a single terminal slot. For such terminations, it is desirable that selective pairs of adjacent conductors, which are intended to be jointly terminated, be pre-oriented from their normal horizontal axial orientation into an axially vertical relationship.
Relying upon a profiled comb slot to achieve axial rotation of adjacent conductors is one viable approach to the problem. Because the size of individual conductors in a transmission cable tend to be generally very fine gauge, it is imperative that a suitably profiled comb slot achieve the desired axial rotation of conductors dependably and without any risk of mechanical interference between the comb slot and the movement of conductors therethrough which could cause conductor breakage.
Previous combs tried by the industry utilize profiled comb slots which function in a two dimensional manner, that is, two adjacent conductors are intended to be moved axially downward into a profiled slot and against beveled surfaces which impart horizontal forces on the conductors to effectuate their rotation. The conductors, accordingly, are to be stictly moved laterally of their axis and downward into a slot. While this insertion approach works generally well in most cases, the possibility still exists in currently configured comb slots for the conductors to bind within the cable entry area during their insertion, with breakage normally resulting therefrom.
The industry, therefore, has been in need of a combing device, or template, which would positively and dependably achieve 90 degree axial rotation of adjacent conductors into a vertical orientation, while minimizing the risk of binding and breakage. Moreover, since only selected adjacent conductors are to be so re-oriented, it would be desirable for a combing template to also facilitate presentation of single conductors and rotated pairs of conductors on equal center line spacings for a more orderly subsequent presentation to the connector.